


Cake or Dessert?

by Goodnightwife



Series: Tumblr 500 Follower Fic Reqeusts [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cake, F/M, Smut, little bit smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Entering Leonard’s quarters without permission was taking your life into your hands, but you loved to live dangerously.... Will the reward outweigh the risk?Features Mirror!Leonard and Mirror!Reader





	Cake or Dessert?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr for the sweet @earinafae. (This is an updated version of my original Tumblr post)

Entering Leonard’s quarters without permission was taking your life into your hands, but you loved to live dangerously. The doctor was currently in the Medbay, leaving his quarters empty for your explore. You had been dating for a couple months and you had never been able to snoop around his quarters without his watchful eye on you. You gazed over his many books, mostly technical medical journals, letting your hand lazily travel across the bookshelves. The room smelled like Leonard, musky and something else that was uniquely him. It was a calming place, even though some of the things you two did in that room were decidedly not calm.

Investigating his small kitchen, you open the refrigerated compartment, looking for something cold to drink and you eyes land on the most delicious strawberry topped chocolate cheesecake you had ever seen. Carefully taking it out and putting it on the counter, your better judgement tells you to put it back and run away, but every other cheesecake-loving particle in you says to take a bite. The war inside you was raging when a growl and gruff voice broke into your thoughts.

“Back away from the cake and no one gets hurt.”

Turning with a gasp, you find Leonard disturbingly close to you. His red scar making his normal angry face look even angrier.

“I’m sorry.” You said, hoping to appease him quickly to avoid any negative consequences.

“I was saving that cake as a surprise for tonight,” he said darkly, stepping toward you, blocking your exit from the kitchen. He stalked you across the tiny room until he had you backed up against the cabinets. A smirk slowly made its way across his face. “Do you want to try a bite?”

Helpless against his deep, sultry voice, you nodded. He reached to the cake behind you and pulled off a strawberry with some chocolate syrup and cheesecake on it. He brought it up to your lips and waited, one eyebrow raised. Carefully avoiding his fingers, you took a small bite of the fruit, relishing the sweet juices as they exploded in your mouth. Keeping your eyes on him, you watched him slowly put the rest of the piece of fruit in his mouth, licking the juices off of his fingers with a moan.

“Want more?” He asked as his hands wrapped around your waist. You slowly nod, ready for whatever “more” would bring. He grinned and jerked you flush against his body, grinding his hips into yours, making your body respond instantly. He lowered his head and sealed his lips over yours, groaning at the taste of strawberry on your lips. His tongue plunged into your mouth and chocolate joined strawberry as he plundered your mouth. His hands began to pull rough and hard on your clothes, causing small rips in the fabric of your uniform. He reached to the counter behind you and carefully pushed the cake to the side before lifting you up to rest your butt on the edge of the counter. His hips pushed even harder against you, rubbing his hard cock into your core, pulling moans from your throat. He latched onto your pulse point and sucked hard, sending shivers down your spine. His firm hands rip your underwear down your legs and onto the floor. 

“Still want cake?” he pulled back enough to ask as he started pulling his own pants open.

“Maybe later," you breathed out, desperate for him now.

He groans his agreement and plunges deeply into your wet heat and instantly begins a punishing rhythm that you can't get enough of.

Dessert first, cake later.

 


End file.
